Терра Бранфорд
- игровой персонаж из Final Fantasy VI. Ее уникальные способности делают ее ключевым игроком в войне между Гешталийской Империей и отрядами повстанцев. В самом начале игры, прежде чем игрок узнает ее имя, оно отображается в диалогах как ??????, а к ней обращаются как к Девушке. В своем интервью[http://www.1up.com/do/feature?pager.offset=2&cId=3178085 Final Fantasy: Kitase's Inside Story] Ёсинори Китасэ указал, что в Final Fantasy VI официально нет главного персонажа, поскольку разработчикам хотелось, во-первых, дать всем персонажам одинаковые возможности для развития, во-вторых, не возвышать никого из них. Однако Терра присутствует в подавляющем большинстве концепт-арта к игре и является ее стержневым элементом; она присутствует на логотипе игры, главная музыкальная тема игры названа ее именем, и она была выбрана представителем Final Fantasy VI в Dissidia. Таким образом, по многим признакам Терра может считаться главным протагонистом игры. Более того, она также может считаться первым главным протагонистом женского пола во всей основной серии игр Final Fantasy. Внешность и характер thumb|left|Рисунок Ёситака Амано. Терра - молодая девушка 18 лет. В игре у нее светло-зеленые волосы,на ней красное трико с сиреневым поясом на талии, красные туфли, красные браслеты и сиреневые накладки на плечах. На концепт-арте Терра выглядит блондинкой в красном платье без рукавов и с цветочными узорами, белых колготках - тоже с цветочными узорами, длинных красных перчатках, красных туфлях и светло-сиреневом плаще с такими же узорами, что украшают ее колготки. В играх Dissidia Final Fantasy и Dissidia 012 у нее присутствуют оба цвета волос: в "нормальном" режиме она блондинка, в "альтернативном" режиме ее волосы становятся зелеными. Независимо от цвета волос, ее волосы всегда собраны в хвост. В форме Эспера у Терры длинные и растрепанные волосы, а все ее тело, включая волосы, принимает яркий лавандовый оттенок. В начале игры Терра выглядит очень неуверенной в себе девушкой. Ее смущают и пугают то собственные эмоции, то их отсутствие. Однако со временем Терра узнает все больше о себе и своей природе и становится уверенной и решительной. Когда она узнает о своем уникальном происхождении, то задается вопросом, сможет ли она испытать любовь. В конце игры Терра обретает храбрость и желание сражаться за то, что считает правым, и сделать мир лучше. Сюжет Терра родилась в Земле Эсперов; ее матерью была человеческая женщина Мадлен, а отцом - Эспер Мадуин. Через два года после ее рождения в Землю Эсперов вторглась Гешталийская Империя, множество эсперов, в том числе и Мадуин, были взяты в плен. Мадлен перед смертью заклинала Императора Гешталя держаться подальше от девочки - но было уже поздно. В Империи Терра содержалась под стражей, и, фактически, из нее растили оружие массового поражения. Достоверно об этой части ее жизни известно мало, но за это время она приобрела особую привязанность к муглам. Кроме того, в основном благодаря своей врожденной способности к магии, она была произведена в элитные Рыцари Магитек. right|Спрайт Терры в Бронекостюме Магитек. Со временем имперский генерал Кефка Палаццо, обратив на ее природный талант к магии особое внимание, надел на нее Венец Раба, так что она бессознательно подчинялась всем его приказам. Единственный раз этот венец снимал с головы Терры будущий генерал Лео Кристоф - из жалости, когда они тренировались в шахтах Нарше. Тогда не помнящая себя Терра встретила муглов и играла с ними; Лео едва заставил себя снова надеть венец на голову Терре. С возрастом Терра стала одним из лучших Магитек-рыцарей Империи, наряду с Селес Шер. Приказы сходящего с ума Кефки становились все безумнее - среди них был и приказ об уничтожении пятидесяти имперских Магитек-солдат, который Терра с легкостью выполнила. Возможно, этот приказ был проверкой действия Венца Раба и в целом способностей Терры. У всей остальной имперской армии Терра вызывала ужас. [[Файл:TerraFMV.jpg|thumb|right|165px|Венец Раба на голове Терры в ролике FMV в Антологиях.]] Через шестнадцать лет после вторжения в Землю Эсперов Терра вместе с двумя другими имперскими пилотами Магитек - Биггсом и Веджем была направлена в северный город Нарше с заданием найти и захватить замороженного Эспера, скрытого где-то в шахтах. Им удалось добраться до эспера, но взаимодействие между магическими силами Терры и Эспера убило Биггса и Веджа, а Терра потеряла сознание. Ее подбирает местный житель и участник Сопротивления Арвис; он снимает с нее Венец Раба и ухаживает за ней до полного ее выздоровления, хотя она и страдает полной амнезией. Ее преследует стража Нарше, узнавшая ее местонахождение, однако вызванный Арвисом Локк Коул и помогающие ему Десять Муглов спасают Терру. Вместе с Локком она направляется в Замок Фигаро. Раздраженный пропажей любимой игрушки, Кефка сам отправляется в Фигаро. Король Эдгар Рони Фигаро, изображая преданного союзника Империи, приветствует Кефку, но скрывает от него Терру, говоря, что никогда не видел ее. Кефка не верит ему, и наутро солдаты Кефки поджигают замок; Эдгару, Локку и Терре удается сбежать на чокобо, а замок погружается в песок. Как Эдгар, так и Локк - члены Сопротивления, и, зная о магических силах Терры, они надеются использовать эти силы для борьбы с Империей. Втроем они отправляются в Убежище Повстанцев, расположенное в Сабельных Горах, где Терра знакомится с братом-близнецом Эдгара - Сабином. Пройдя через Сабельные Горы, они встречаются с предводителем Returner'ов Баноном, который старается убедить Терру примкнуть к ним. Он не хочет заставлять Терру сделать это силой, поскольку в этом случае, как говорит Эдгар, Сопротивление будет "ничем не лучше Империи". Поэтому он оставляет принятие решения целиком за Террой. Под действием уговоров героев Терра постепенно соглашается. Банон предлагает ей отправиться в Нарше вместе с ним, Эдгаром и Сабином, и она принимает предложение. Они сплавляются на плоту по реке Лете. По пути на них нападает Ультрос. Во время сражения с ним Ультрос хватает Терру за ногу своим щупальцем, и, пока Эдгар пытается удержать ее на плоту, Сабин продолжает сражаться с использование Блиц-приемов. Затем Сабин падает с плота в воду, а Терра, Эдгар и Банон вынуждены продолжать свой путь уже без него. Добравшись до Нарше, они тайком пробираются в город через шахты и встречаются с другими героями в доме Арвиса. Они вынуждены скрываться, поскольку жители Нарше не хотят видеть у себя ни Терру, ни Returner'ов. В это время Империя двигает на город новую армию солдат и Рыцарей Магитек во главе с Кефкой во главе, чтобы завладеть замороженным Эспером. В битве в холмах над Нарше герои побеждают, а Кефка вынужден бежать. После боя герои отправляются к замороженному Эсперу, и он снова взаимодействует с Террой, но на этот раз дело заходит дальше - Терра сама обращается в эспера и улетает в неизвестном направлени. thumb|left|Терра в облике [[эспера. Рисунок Ёситаки Амано.]] Часть героев отправляется на поиски Терры и обнаруживает ее в городе лжецов Зозо, на вершине самого высокого здания - здесь ее выхаживает эспер Раму. Он рассказывает героям, что многие эсперы, в том числе и отец Терры Мадуин, находятся в плену в лабораториях Империи, и просит освободить их, говоря, что для выздоровления Терре необходимо встретиться со своим отцом. Селес Шер и Локк Коул решают отправиться в Вектор, чтобы освободить эсперов. 100px|right|Изображение Терры. По возвращении из Империи они приносят Магицит Мадуина Терре, что позволяет ей вернуть и память, и способность управлять переходом из человеческого тела в облик эспера и обратно. Герои вместе с Террой возвращаются в Нарше, где Сопротивление строит планы решающего удара по Империи. Без помощи эсперов этот удар обречен на поражение; Банон предлагает план, согласно которому эсперы наносят удар с востока, а объединенные силы Сопротивления и защитников Нарше атакуют с севера столицу Империи Вектор. Для его реализации Терра должна провести переговоры с эсперами, поскольку только она умеет общаться с ними. Терра возглавляет экспедицию к пещере, пройдя через которую можно выйти к Запечатанным Вратам, перекрывающим проход с востока Империи в Землю Эсперов. У врат группу ожидает засада, устроенная Кефкой, но Терре удается открыть их. Вырвавшаяся наружу армия эсперов во главе с их предводителем Юрой нападает на войска Кефки. Терре и ее друзьям удается добраться до летающего корабля и сбежать на нем, но их по пятам преследуют эсперы, и группа вынуждена приземлиться у Вектора. В объятом огнем Векторе герои встречаются с находящимися в замешательстве Арвисом и Баноном - после объединенного удара Сопротивления, защитников Нарше и эсперов Император Гешталь, похоже, готов признать свое поражение. Он приглашает Returner'ов в замок на званый обед, во время которого предлагает заключить мир. Гешталь предлагает Терре вместе с генералом Лео отправиться в качестве посла доброй воли к эсперам, скрывшимся на Острове Полумесяца. Во время этого путешествия между Террой и Лео происходит важный разговор о неведомом Терре чувстве - о любви: Терра опасается, что ее эсперское происхождение не позволит познать истинную силу этого чувства. Лео успокаивает ее и уверяет в обратном. Прибыв на Остров Полумесяца, Терра и Локк (вместе с присоединившимся к ним Тенью) посещают захолустную деревушку Тамаса. Местные жители настроены враждебно к пришельцам; старый Страго Магус, хоть и дружелюбно относится к ним, отрицает существование эсперов и магии. Терра, Локк и Тень остаются на ночь в деревенской гостинице, бесплатно предложенной им Страго. Ночью в деревне вспыхивает пожар и в огне оказывается приемная внучка Страго, Релм Ароуни. Страго просит Терру и Локка помочь ему спасти Релм, после чего он вынужден проявить свои магические способности. В конце концов, Страго открывает Терре и Локку правду о своей деревне и происхождении ее жителей от Магов и соглашается проводить их в место сбора Эсперов. Релм следует за ними по пятам, и обнаруживает себя, когда группа сходится в поединке с Ультросом. Наконец, герои приходят в место, где скрывается Юра вместе с остальными эсперами, атаковавшими Вектор. Терра убеждает Юру отправиться на переговоры с генералом Лео. Мирные переговоры в Тамасе начинаются вполне успешно, но их прерывает Кефка, вместе с гвардейцами Императора прибывший по следам послов. Терра, генерал Лео и другие послы послужили орудием обмана - единственной целью Гешталя было лишь выиграть время и заполучить больше эсперов в виде магицита. Обманутые эсперы погибают от рук Кефки и обращаются в магицит, все переговорщики, кроме Лео, получают тяжелые ранения во время схватки, а Лео вступает в схватку с Кефкой и погибает в ней (позже Терра хоронит его с почестями). Кефка собирает магицит, оставшийся от эсперов, и отправляется к Запечатанным Вратам, чтобы собрать его еще больше. После этого он пробуждает Триаду Войны, и Запечатанные Врата взлетают в воздух, превращаясь в Парящий Континент. thumb|Терра теряет волю к борьбе. Через год после того, как Кефка разрушил мир, Терра живет в деревушке Моблиц, разрушенной "Светом божьей Кары" Кефки. Все взрослые в деревне погибли, и об оставшихся в живых детях заботится Терра. Она чувствует ответственность за них и отказывается снова брать в руки оружие, чувствуя, что будет только обузой, хотя Селес и Сабин пытаются уговорить ее снова присоединиться к ним. Даже когда на руины Моблица нападает легендарный монстр Хумбаба, Терра неспособна противостоять ему. Однако во время второго нападения Хумбабы Терра понимает, что новое чувство, овладевшее ею, - это любовь к детям, и это дает ей силы перейти в свою форму Эспера и победить Хумбабу. С осознанием этого она присоединяется к героям. thumb|left|Дети из Моблица узнают Терру. Во время подготовки к вторжению в Башню Кефки друзья Терры, и в первую очередь Селес, обеспокоены ее судьбой, поскольку разрушение Триады Войны, источника магии в мире, приведет к исчезновению всех эсперов и Терры в том числе. Если игрок не включает Терру в финальный состав группы, то в момент, когда герои вступает в поединок с Кефкой, Терра чувствует их призыв и стремглав летит к башне. После победы над Кефкой Терра превращается в эспера и использует остаток своих сил, чтобы помочь группе выбраться из рушащейся Башни Кефки. Вместе с разрушением Триады должны разрушиться и все магициты, и прямо перед разрушением магицита Мадуина его голос сообщает Терре, что она сможет жить и дальше как человек, если привяжется к кому-либо или чему-либо. Благодаря появившейся и окрепшей в ней любви к детям из Моблица Терра остается жить в мире, лишенном магии и эсперов. В конце игры Терра, стоя на носу Сокола, распускает волосы - как символ свободы. Боевые показатели right right Терра имеет великолепные показатели по всем направлениям; она может экипировать множество разнообразного оружия и доспехов, включая все мечи, щиты и тяжелые доспехи (из чего следует, что Терра, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость - достаточно сильный физически человек), а также специфическое обмундирование "только для дам". Такая универсальность делает Терру одним из лучших персонажей в плане ведения боя, поскольку она одинаково хорошо владеет как оружием, так и магией. Специальной способностью Терры является Транс, с помощью которой она может превращаться в эспера и удваивать свои боевые характеристики в этом режиме в течение некоторого времени. Терра также является одним из двух персонажей, могущих разучивать магические заклинания естественным путем (без использования Магицита). Внутри Бронекостюма Магитек ей становятся доступными четыре дополнительных команды Магитек: Изгонятель, Смутитель, Био Взрыв и Ракета Магитек. Начальная экипировка Терры включает в себя Мифриловый нож, Легкий щит, Кожаную шляпу и Кожаный доспех. Значения показателей Заклинания Вместе с Селес Терра является первым членом группы, способным изучать магические заклинания без экипировки Магицитов. В отличие от Селес, изучающей заклинания атаки и статус-эффектов, Терра сосредотачивается на излечивающей и атакующей магии. Терра изучает линейку наступательных заклинаний Fire, а Селес, в противоположность ей, - заклинания линейки Blizzard. |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |} Список снаряжения Оружие |valign="top"| *Цепная булава *Утренняя Звезда |} Доспехи Разработка Первоначально персонаж, который должен был однажды стать Террой Бранфорд, был мужчиной примерно 20 лет - и, как и Терра, он был полу-человеком, полу-эспером. Со временем мужчина постепенно превратился в 18-летнюю Терру. Предполагалось, что в конце игры она исчезнет вместе с эсперами навсегда, но разработчики посчитали, что "это будет уже слишком", и она осталась жить, правда, лишившись магической части своей сущности.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) При выборе персонажей для Dissidia Final Fantasy Тэцуя Номура в первую очередь остановился на Терре, как представительнице Final Fantasy VI. Этот выбор был в немалой степени основан на том, что именно Терра присутствовала на обложке с игрой и в рекламных материалах; кроме того, если бы не Терра, то на стороне Космос не сражалось бы ни одного героя женского пола. На первых официальных иллюстрациях с Террой к Dissidia ее лицо отличалось от окончательного варианта, выпущенного позже. К финальной версии у нее немного изменилось лицо, локоны и челка стали более длинными, а цвет волос стали еще светлее. Музыкальные темы Звучащая на вступительных титрах тема "Терра" является одновременно музыкальной темой Терры и главной музыкальной темы игры. Ее слегка переработанные варианты звучат также в музыкальных темах "Opening Theme" ("Увертюра"), "Awakening" ("Пробуждение"), "Metamorphosis" ("Метаморфозы"), "Save Them!" ("Спасти их!") и "Ending Theme" ("Завершающая Тема"). Кроме этого, она же звучит на карте мира во время Мира Равновесия, в Мире Руин она заменяется темой "Dark World" ("Темный Мир"), а позже - "В поисках друзей". В "Пробуждении" тема Терры звучит наиболее явно, поскольку она связана с неким внутренним откровением, открывающимся Терре - она звучит, например, во время пробуждения Терры в доме Арвиса в начале игры. Ремиксы *Deadly Promises, Darangen, OC Remix *Death on the Snowfield, AmIEviL, OC Remix *Eres Des Points, DJ Chrono, OC Remix *Oldschool Opening, Nicholai Duval, OC Remix *Squaresoft Variation, Jeremy Soule, OC Remix *Terra Black Crystal, Kaijin, OC Remix *Terra in Black, Ailsean, OC Remix *Terra Tripmachine, artist unknown, OC Remix Появления в других играх ''Dissidia Final Fantasy right|175px|Рисунок Тэцуя Номура. Хаос собирает под свои знамена объединенные силы сильнейших последователей тьмы из разных игр серии ''Final Fantasy, а Космос призывает лучших воинов - героев тех же игр - чтобы воспрепятствовать его планам. Одним из Воинов Космос является Терра - она представляет Final Fantasy VI и противостоит Кефке Палаццо. Большую часть игры Терра путешествует вместе с Луковым Рыцарем из Final Fantasy III, а позже - с Клаудом Страйфом из Final Fantasy VII. Когда-то она служила Хаосу, но воспоминания об этом стерлись из ее памяти. Усложняет положение то, что она постепенно теряет контроль над своими силами, вплоть до того, что иногда она атакует собственных друзей. Кефка насмехается над разрушительной природой способностей Терры, пытаясь переманить ее обратно на сторону Хаоса. Терра отвергает его предложения, находя для себя надежду на мир без войн, в котором исполняются все мечты - включая ее желание не бояться собственных способностей. В альтернативной форме у Терры зеленые волосы, совпадающие по цвету с ее образом в Final Fantasy VI. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Терра вновь присутствует в предыстории к ''Dissidia Final Fantasy вместе с другими персонажами этой игры. Управляемая Кефкой и выполняющая роль живого орудия войны, она начинает сопротивляться воле Кефки, когда под нажимом Куджи, еще помнящего о своем вынужденном рабстве, влияние Кефки ослабевает. В то время как Кефка подвергает Терру пыткам для воспитания в ней покорности, Ваан вступает с ним в поединок и помогает ей сбежать. Ваан просит ее спрятаться до времени, пока он не отведет ее к Космос, и в это время она видит несколько манекенов, приближающихся к трону Космос. Чтобы защитить богиню, Терра вступает с ними в схватку. Обессиленная, Терра ковыляет к трону, а богиня чувствует ее желание закончить битву и наделяет ее своей силой, позволяя Терре возродиться в качестве Воина Космос в тринадцатом Цикле. В третьем наряде Терры преобладают голубые и белые цвета, что соответствует альтернативному концепт-арту Ёситака Амано. Еще один, четвертый, наряд, загружаемый с сайта игры, представляет собой черно-белое полосатое платье с вырезом в районе диафрагмы. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|100px В ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Терра является игровым персонажем. Показатели Способности ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Терра появляется в роли Легенды в игре ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, помогая игроку своими способностями Клинок Повстанца, Gravija и Flood. Terra Brigade Portrait.png|Портрет Терры. Terra Brigade.jpg|Терра. Riot Blade Brigade.png‎|Клинок Повстанца. Flood Black Magic.gif|Flood. Gravija Brigade.png|Gravija Bravery Brigade.gif|Храбрость. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest [[Файл:Terra_ATB.png|right|45px|Спрайт Терры тз ''All the Bravest.]] В этой игре Терра является эксклюзивным персонажем, доступным для случайной загрузки в магазине Premium Character Shop. В сражении использует свою способность Клинок Повстанца. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game В игре ''Final Fantasy TCG Терра представлена несколькими картами, причем все они, кроме карты с иллюстрацией Амано, имеют свойство Льда. Ее способности сосредоточены в основном на Эйдолонах - например, она может увеличивать расход магии противника на призыв Эйдолона или искать их на игровом поле, а Эйдолоны не могут затронуть ее своей магией. Ее карты с изображением из Dissidia и с иллюстрацией Амано также используют ее способности Транс и Клинок Повстанца. Terra TCG.png|Обменная карта Терры с иллюстрацией Ёситака Амано. Terra Esper TCG.png|Обменная карта с изображением Терры в форме Эспера. FF TCG SD Terra.jpg|Обменная карта с изображением SD. Terra-TradingCard.jpg|Обменная карта с изображением из Dissidia. PhantasmalGirl TCG.png|Обменная карта с изображением манекена Терры. ''Final Fantasy VI: The Interactive CG Game [[Файл:FfVI-tech_demo.gif|thumb|Терра с Локком и Тенью в ''The Interactive CG Game.]] В этой короткой демонстрации, созданной Square с использованием персонажей и сеттинга игры Final Fantasy VI, в качестве игрового персонажа присутствует Терра. Демонстрация стала первым вторжением Square в страну трехмерной графики реального времени, причем многие полагали, что она будет предшественницей новой игры серии Final Fantasy для игровой видеоконсоли Nintendo 64, однако Square к моменту создания демонстрации еще не полностью перешла на новую консоль Nintendo, а большая часть технологических приемов, использованных в ней, в дальнейшем легла в основу рендеринга кинематографических роликов для Final Fantasy VII, а также последующих игр, вышедших на PlayStation. Здесь у Терры светлые волосы, как на иллюстрациях Амано, а сражается она коротким мечом. Появления в играх не-''Final Fantasy'' ''Secret of Evermore [[Файл:SoE6crowd.png|thumb|120px|Терра с другими персонажами в ''Secret of Evermore.]] Терра появляется в толпе народа, в которой присутствуют и другие персонажи Final Fantasy VI, на арене гладиаторов в Антике. Вместе с ней там находятся Локк, Мог, Релм, Страго и Умаро. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Среди получаемых в процессе игры Частей Аватаров в Меню Аватаров есть некоторые, основанные на внешнем виде Терры из ''Dissidia, как, например, "FF6 Terra's Sword" ("Меч Терры из FF6"). Галерея :;Концепт-арт Party Artwork.jpg|Иллюстрация Ёситаки Амано, на которой присутствует Терра вместе с остальными главными персонажами Final Fantasy VI в версии Advance. FFVIAmano.jpg|Иллюстрация Ёситаки Амано, на которой Терра осматривает пейзаж в стиле Магитек. Terra heading for Narshe.jpg|Иллюстрация Ёситаки Амано, на которой Терра спешит в Нарше верхом на Бронекостюме Магитек. Terramagitek.jpg|Рисунок Терры верхом на Бронекостюме Магитек работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra III.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra X.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra II.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra V.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra VI.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra VII.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra VIII.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra XI.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. 200px-Ff6 amano tina.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra IX.jpg|Рисунок Терры в стиле чиби работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra-alt-7.jpg|Рисунок Терры в стиле чиби работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Chibi 3.jpg|Рисунок Терры в стиле чиби работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra XIV.jpg|Альтернативный рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. TerraBlueArt.jpg|Альтернативный рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. TerraBlackOutfit.jpg|Альтернативный рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terraesper.jpg|Рисунок Терры в форме Эспера работы Ёситаки Амано. Esper Terra III.jpg|Рисунок Терры в форме Эспера работы Ёситаки Амано. Chibi Esper Terra.jpg|Рисунок Терры в форме Эспера в стиле чиби работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Esper Chibi 2.jpg|Рисунок Терры в форме Эспера в стиле чиби работы Ёситаки Амано. 6a-terra branford v12.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано для Final Fantasy VI в редакции Collection. Amano Chibi Terra.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано для музыкального альбома аранжировок Grand Finale. VERY RARE Amano artwork of Terra.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано для The Sky. Terra Lithograph.jpg|Литография Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 1.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 2.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 3.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 4.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 6.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 7.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 8.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 9.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. Terra Sketch 5.jpg|Набросок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. 6a-terra branford v15.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано. 6a-terra dragon.jpg|Рисунок Терры верхом на зеленом существе работы Ёситаки Амано. 6a-terra branford v20.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано для художественной коллекции Virgins. Terra on Magitek Armour.jpg|Рисунок Терры верхом на Бронекостюме Магитек работы Ёситаки Амано для Final Fantasy VI версии Advance. Terra Advance.png|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано для Final Fantasy VI версии Advance. Terra-2006Art.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано для Final Fantasy VI версии Advance. Terra Magitek PSX gallery.jpg|Рисунок Терры в бронекостюме из арт-галереи издания игры для PSX. Nomura-terra-design-sketches.jpg|Рисунки Терры работы Тэцуя Номура. FFVI Pinball Mandala 1.jpg|Концепт-иллюстрации Ёситаки Амано под общим названием "Pinball Mandala", изображающие Терру в самом невообразимом окружении. FFVI Pinball Mandala 2.jpg|Концепт-иллюстрации Ёситаки Амано под общим названием "Pinball Mandala", изображающие Терру в самом невообразимом окружении. FFVI Pinball Mandala 3.jpg|Концепт-иллюстрации Ёситаки Амано под общим названием "Pinball Mandala", изображающие Терру в самом невообразимом окружении. FFVI Pinball Mandala 4.jpg|Концепт-иллюстрации Ёситаки Амано под общим названием "Pinball Mandala", изображающие Терру в самом невообразимом окружении. FFVI Pinball Mandala 5.jpg|Концепт-иллюстрации Ёситаки Амано под общим названием "Pinball Mandala", изображающие Терру в самом невообразимом окружении. FFVI Pinball Mandala 6.jpg|Концепт-иллюстрации Ёситаки Амано под общим названием "Pinball Mandala", изображающие Терру в самом невообразимом окружении. FFVI Pinball Mandala 7.jpg|Концепт-иллюстрации Ёситаки Амано под общим названием "Pinball Mandala", изображающие Терру в самом невообразимом окружении. Terra 2012 Amano Art.jpg|Рисунок Терры работы Ёситаки Амано для сентябрьского выпуска 2012 г. японского художественного журнала Illustration. :;Dissidia Dissidia_Terra_from_Cosmos_Artwork.jpg|Изображение для промо-постера. TerraDissidiaAltArt.png|Портрет. 335px-DFF_Terra_Render.png|Трехмерное CG-изображение. Terra_-_012_CG.png|Трехмерное CG-изображение для Dissidia 012. 404px-Terra_alt.png|Первый альтернативный костюм Терры, изображающий ее с зелеными волосами и в платье другого цвета. 538px-Terra_alt2.png|Второй альтернативный костюм Терры, изображающий ее в бело-голубом платье и плаще. Terra_Dissidia_012_DLC1.png|Загружаемый костюм Терры, изображающий ее в черно-белом платье и плаще. 282px-Dissidia_Tina_Branford_ex.png|Изображение Терры в форме Эспера, основанное на ее концепт-арте. 297px-Terra-AltEXMode.png|Изображение Терры в альтернативной форме Эспера, основанное на спрайте из Final Fantasy VI. Dissidia-Terra'sSword.png|Меч Терры из Dissidia, присутствующий на многих рисунках Амано. DFF Terra and Moogle.png|Терра, обнимающая Мугла. TerraDissidiaRender.png|Изображение Терры в игре. Terra DLC EX Mode.png|Загружаемое изображение Терры в альтернативной форме Эспера. :;Разное Anthology-TerraCG.jpg|Трехмерное изображение из FMV-ролика Final Fantasy Anthology. TerraFMV2.jpg|Терра в FMV-ролике из Anthology. 830px-CGTerra2.jpg|Терра в FMV-ролике из Anthology. Terra_with_the_Slave_Crown.jpg|Терра в FMV-ролике из Anthology с Венцом Раба на голове. RealTerraCommercial.jpg|Японская телереклама для Final Fantasy VI. TerraFMV1.jpg|Терра в FMV-ролике из Anthology. FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Терра на постере к 25-летию Final Fantasy. Этимология В оргинальной японской версии героиня носила широко распространенное европейское имя Тина, являющееся сокращением от имени "Кристина", которое, в свою очередь, является женской формой латинского слова "Кристиан" ("Христианин"). Слово "Терра" на латыни означает "Земля".University of Notre Dame Latin Dictionary and Grammar Aid Это имя выбрал Тед Вулси во время западной локализации игры после того, как получил отрицательные отзывы от тестеров, а также чтобы избежать слишком распространенного на Западе имени.Bob Rork Woolsey Interview Греческое слово "τέρας" (téras), означающее "чудовище", не имеет никакого отношения к этому имени, поскольку с ним не сопадает даже транслитерация этого слова. Вполне возможно, что Вулси также хотел этим именем противопоставить "земную" Терру "небесной" Селес (от лат. caelestis или соответствующего английского celestial - "небесный"). Фамилию Бранфорд можно разделить на две части. Brân - слово валлийского происхождения, означающее "ворон" или "ворона"Интересно, что Brân очень похоже на славянское вран, то есть "ворон". - птица, ассоциирующаяся в ирландской и валлийской мифологии с колдовством и оборотнями.Raven in Celtic mythology. Это перекликается с эсперским происхождением Терры, а также с ее уникальной командой Транс, с помощью которой она превращается в эспера. Слово ford означает "брод", то есть место в водоеме, по которому его можно пересечь пешком. Интересные факты *В игре у Терры зеленые волосы, хотя на большинстве концепт-артов она блондинка. Ролики в версии для PlayStation, основанные на концепт-артах Ёситаки Амано и изображавшие Терру также блондинкой, часто сбивали игроков с толку. *Терра, вместе с Фарис, - одна из любимых персонажей Ёситаки Амано.http://www.1up.com/do/feature?pager.offset=4&cId=3152237 *Терра является первым протагонистом женского пола в основной серии Final Fantasy. Второй такой героиней является Лайтнинг. *В Final Fantasy XII на Равнинах Гизы можно встретить девочку по имени Терра, которая пасет местных домашних животных Василисков . *В текстовых данных игры есть строчка, выброшенная из заключительной версии: "Нет! Не приближайся ко мне!". Возможно, она предназначалась для воспоминаний Терры о том, как Кефка надевает Венец Раба на ее голову. Аналогичную фразу она произносит, когда использует заклинание Blizzara в игре Dissidia. *Ёситака Амано создал более двадцати рисунков Терры, что делает ее лидером по количеству официального концепт-арта среди других персонажей серии Final Fantasy. *Терра является вторым протагонистом-получеловеком в серии. Первым был полу-Лунарианец Сесил Харви из Final Fantasy IV. *Терра упоминается в одном из возможных вопросов викторины Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz в Final Fantasy XIII-2: "Какую самую известную роль сыграл актер Джефф Рони, у которого, по слухам, был бурный роман с актрисой Террой Бранфорд?" *В канадском руководстве к игре Theatrhythm Final Fantasy фамилия Терры ошибочно указана как "Bradford" ("Брэдфорд"). Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Terra at Caves of Narshe en:Terra Branford de:Terra Branford es:Terra Branford Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VI Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи смешанной расы